Legacy
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: After Iruka acknowledged Naruto as a normal boy, he didnt know that it would change the many things. Our hero stumbles across a strange place while in thought about strength, what will happen? Read and find out. Strong, Naruto. no yaoi, Naru/FemHaku
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hope you guys like this, i have wanted to write smth of this sort for a long time, i have read a lot fanfics about naruto being strong, but i really dont like him merging with the fox, no offence, its just wrong, thats my opinion, so i give you my own take on it, enjoy!

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful evening in Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in leaves, a peaceful place one can say, probably the safest of the great 5 hidden villages. People were enjoying their free time, some were shopping, some just walking, some were eating ramen and exchanging stories, a woman could be seen yelling at a poor bloke for running at her and accidentally knocking her dango down, all in all, a normal evening….but if you looked closer, you would see that things aren't what they seem…<p>

"Get outta here! And dont dare to set a foot here dirty fox!"

A door to a clothes shop opened and something yellow and blue was thrown out roughly. The onlookers just sneered and continued what they were doing, like nothing even happened. The yellow blob moved and a small, but strong voice was heard.

"I don't care, I'll show you all, Im' gonna be hokage dattebayo!"

The blob turned out to be a young boy with sun kissed spiky hair, torn white shirt and dark blue shorts on. But the most striking thing about his appearance were the brightest cerulean eyes and three strange whisker marks on each cheek. He wasn't crying, he was going to be hokage after all! Slowly he got up and left, letting his feet take him wherever they wanted. Sure he knew that he should go home, but at that moment, he could care less…

It was a typical day for Uzumaki Naruto, the village pariah. He woke up, showered, ate his favourite cup ramen ("Stupid 3 minutes! That's not what I call instant!") and ran off to the shinobi academy, tripping a few times along the way. He was late as usual, so Iruka-sensei yelled at him again. He tried to talk to his crush, but Haruno Sakura was like a wall, he couldn't reach her, he always got a slap, or worse, depends on the day. Lately his time at the academy had become a bit better. Sure he couldn't perform any jutsu correctly except his oiroke no jutsu, and he didn't have close friends, even if Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba pulled pranks with him and ditched class sometimes, but at least Iruka-sensei became considerably warmer to him since the incident with the rouge nin. He still remembered the cool kunai he found-2 prongs! Who had ever seen that! But the silver haired guy freaked him out a bit…even if he was cool! Anyway, his dolphin sensei had even treated him to ramen! So, basically Naruto considered him an older brother figure of some sort….but right now, limping through the deserted street, ramen was the last thing that was on his mind now (it was always there, but right now, it was on the second plan, ) He needed to be stronger, even his 9 year old mind could understand that simple fact. He needed a way to protect himself, and he was going to become hokage too…after the incident with Iruka, he had thought for many days about it, and he came to a conclusion, if something happened to either Iruka or Sandaime jiji, he will not forgive it, he needed to be able to protect them, not now, but in a few years, and he couldn't waste any more time…he wasn't as dumb as anyone thought, he just learned hands on, by trial and error, but with no one to teach him or give him books, he had nothing, no clan, no family to help him out, and he couldn't go to Sandaime…he needed a way, and he would find it…

A sharp pain rushed through his forehead, he blinked the pain from his eyes and stared at a wall, apperantly he was so lost in thought that he had walked at it…

"Kuso…." He cursed under his breath. Then he looked around. It took him a few seconds to realize that he didn't have any idea where he was, or which part of Konoha was that…His mind registered the door without a handle and the strange markings around it.

* * *

><p>Review please, so i know how bad i did lol :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

hello, Akari here! i would like to thank for the reviews i got :)

hope you like this.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto took a few steps back and took a look at all the building. It looked like a cross between a European and Japanese style house, and he had to admit, it looked very nice. His eyes traced the book, half burned and in some places the house was destroyed, like at the back, but still, most of it was standing, that thought made the hyperactive ninja happy for some strange reason. The 2 story house seemed so comfortable, even if it was half destroyed...come to think of it, why was it half destroyed?<p>

He looked around and his eyes widened. This was the small part of Konoha that no one entered now, the part that was destroyed by the kyuubi attack. He shivered. Once, a few years ago, when he was 5 he had accidentally stumbled upon this very house, it was October 10th-his birthday...he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the memories. Lets just say that it wasn't the most fun birthday he had ever had. The men swore to kill him on the spot if they ever saw him near the sacred house of their hero...

If it hadn't been for the strange ANBU with the utterly weird silver hair, he would have never reached his 6th birthday.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up, he turned around, heart beating fast. He may still be a shinobi in training, and he knew there was a rule about always keeping your guard up, and never showing any emotion, but he was a 9 year old boy, who was alone, in an unfamiliar place, at night, where he was once threatened, it was natural for him to be scared.

He quickly ran at the door and pushed with all his might. The door didn't budge. He tried harder and didn't dare to look around, but no matter how much he hit the stupid door, how much he kicked it, or even yelled at it, albeit in a whisper, it didn't move an inch.

That was when his eyes found the strange markings on the door again. No...wait a minute, those aren't markings, those are...

Flashback:

"Sasuke kuuuuuun" coyed a sickly sweet voice.

"Get away from him Ino-buta! Sasuke is mine, right Sasuke, you will go out on a date with me?"

Said boy-Uchiha Sasuke just rolled his eyes and ignored the two harpies that were seated beside him. Two rows away from there a plump boy was munching on a bag of chips while talking to a boy with pineapple like hair. Said boy was yawning, head resting on his arms. Beside him sat a boy waho was playing with his puppy, and was watched by another tall guy with sunglasses. Why does he even wear them? A blonde haired boy was observing each of them, because 1- he was bored, 2- Iruka droned on and one about such boring stuff, that you had to have the will of fire or the power of youth (not that Naruto knew what that was...yet) to listen to him.

Said scarred chuunin had a vein popping on his head. No one was listening, even Sasuke! Thats it!

"SHUT UP!"

Instant silence-thats the power of the scariest jutsu known only to Iruka- the Big Head no jutsu!

"Now...as i was saying, there are three main ways for a shinobi to defend himself, they are...yes Sakura?"

Said pinkette proudly stated.

"Ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu!" she looked at the Uchiha with hearts in her eyes. Said Uchiha ignored her.

"Yes, correct. But there are other branches too, not commonly used"

That caught the attention of everyone, including Naruto, who forgot about his ramen daydream.

"So far only a few are known, but there are more, be sure of it. Kenjutsu- the art of a sword. We have a swords master in Konoha, but its mainly Kumogakure no sato that uses kenjutsu. Kinjutsu- the art of forbidden techniques. Many shinobi know one or two kinjustu. Senjutsu. I cannot tell you anythiing about it, only one person can, and that person is one of the great three sannin- Jiraya, the toad sage. And there is fuuinjutsu- the art of sealing. Jiraya sama is a master of it, but his own student- our Yondaime far surpassed him in the art of sealing"

Shocked silence followed. Iruka smiled.

"Pfff...sealing is when you draw stupid lines on a scroll, how can that help?" came an arrogant, demanding voice. The speaker was Sasuke. Naruto frowned. He didnt understand that much of all the sealing and stuff Iruka sensei was talking about, but if Yondaime used this fuuijutsu, then it was awesome!

"A master of sealing can do anything, Sasuke, even copy the abilities of a bloodline, if needed...it only takes the imagination"

That shut the whatever comeback the boy had in mind. He brooded the rest of the class. Naruto, on the other hand, was smiling like an idiot, again. He was going to master this fui..fua...ehem, sealing, or his name wasnt Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!

"Hell yeah!" he yelled and got bonked on the head by Sakura.

Flashback end:

"Seals..." he trailed off, staring at the black marks, willing them to move or do something, now he knew that the door wont open, unless he figured out how to get rid of the seal, or at least a way around it.

It was already dark, and he was dead on his feet, he was a 9 year old after all. He sighed and hit the door again, bruising his hands in the process. He will never figure out the seal, especially if the Yondaime placed it.

"Kuso, kuso, kuso!"

After the lesson, he had gone to the hokage and asked about seals. The old man had given him a funny look, so he had to leave without answers, but he did say that every genin has notes with seals with them, and that he will be using them later too, during practice. To his greatest disappointment, the notes turned out to be the basic exploding notes, nothing more...

His stomach twisted. He was scared of being alone at night, and he didnt know the way back, no ANBU with freaky hair to take him to his apartment. He had to get in, plus the sounds that he heard, or he thought he heard...

He panicked and hit the door again. To his utter surprise the black seal glowed blue then dide down.

CLICK

The door was open. Naruto let out a small gasp. Pushing aside the thoughts of why and how the hell did it open, or why didnt anyone else enter the house if i could break the seal...he wasnt sure what he did to it, but right now, he could care less. He dashed inside and closed the door.

Outside, a figure was seen in a relaxed stance. The moonlight illuminated the konoha hiate on his forehead, and a strange curve could be seen beside the cloth. The only visible part of the figures face gave away the smile that was hid behind the mask.

'You deserve to know Naruto...i wont stop you, if you managed to get in, then there is no reason...'

A 'poof' later there was no one to be seen.

* * *

><p>this is chapter 2, hope this one is better then the first, please review and tell me your suggestions :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

hello, Akari here!

this is chap 3, sorry for the delay

now, lets get to reading!

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>As he was very tired from all the adventures he had been through, plus the fact that he was dead on his feet and hungry, he fell on the floor in a dead faint.<p>

Next morning.

Naruto stirred. His back hurt so much! like he was lying on hard rock!

He got up in a sitting position and realized that he indeed was lying on a flat surface- the floor.

He ran his hands over his face and scratched the itching eye.

While he did this, he tried to remember what he was doing on the floor, in an apparently unknown room...

He sat there, finger to his chin. If someone looked, they would have melted from the cuteness of the scene. But right now, the boy didnt think of the cuteness of it.

After a few minutes the events of last night came rushing to him.

Slowly, with round eyes he looked around, whispering.

"I am in Yondaimes house..."

The house of his hero! The one he wanted to be like! The one who inspired him, and the one he was going to surpass!

"Hell yeah!" he yelled.

No one answered. Silence. It made him feel a bit weird. For a second he was considering the 'leaving' option...after all no one entered the house since the death of the Fourth...

Only he could...

Wonder why...i mean all i did was touch the seal on the door and...

Seal...maybe i can find something here on seals and figure it out?

After all, he was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was a qurious boy, full of excitement a 9 year old should have, even if he is trained as a shinobi from age 6.

Naturally, the house interested him. Squeezing past the sudden thoughts of ghosts in the house, he looked around once more, drinking in every detail.

Let the exploring start!

He was in a small hall, that led to a few rooms. And there was a second floor too. The closest door on his right led to a living room. Naruto liked the colors, they were a warm white and brown. The place was dusty, but he reminded himself that it was normal, after all the place wasnt even cleaned for...9 years.

Seeing that the room on the farthest end was the kitchen, Naruto didnt bother going there, despite the fact that he was very hungry and hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

Another door caught his interest. It was in the living room, at the very back. And it had a very nice black seal on it. And it frustraited him to no end that he couldnt enter it! No matter how much he tried, but no...stupid door!

He kicked it.

De ja vu`

How the hell did i open the front door yesterday? Dammit!

Deciding to leave it for a while and come back later (he never gives up! 'ttebayo!) he moved on to the second floor.

He found three rooms there. All bedrooms. One-the biggest, was the master bedroom. He took a peak inside.

The same warm color filled it, the bed was huge, and the covers were a cream and red, he liked the contrast very much.

He moved forward, to the bedside table.

A few pictures stood there.

He blew softly, making all the dust fly around him and have a coughing fit.

When he cleaned his watered eyes on his sleeve, he looked at the pics.

One had 4 figures in it. A tall man with lots of spiky white hair and a very weird grin on his face, a boy, brunette, who seemed to be bored, a girl, also dark haired who was smiling and another boy, a blonde, with yellow spiked hair, much like himself.

At the bottom the page it read.

"Team Jiraya, or team 7"

"Jiraya of the great Mount Myoboku, Takishima Keiji, Kyoushi Tsuki, Namikaze Minato"

Namikaze.. Minato, the blonde haired kid...the fourth hokage!

Narutos eyes were round.

The next picture contained the same blonde haired boy...Minato, in a jonin vest and smiling at the three figures, smaller then him.

"Team Minato-Team 7

Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, Rin, Uchiha Obito"

He smiled. They were funny, The boys seemed to argue while the girl tried to push them away from each other. Heh, weird team...no other can beat that!

If only he knew.

He was surprised at the pictures, and as a child, he thought that yondaime, his idol, was unhuman, or something of the sort. Now he understood that he was just like them.

Just like me! An academy student too...but he became hokage after all...

Beside the pictures, was a small book.

He picked it up. It was an album. A soft a bit battered photo album. And on the very first page it showed the yondaime, a happy grin on his face and his arms around the most beautiful woman Naruto ever laid eyes on. She had very long bloodred hair, and green eyes. She was dressed in a formal wedding kimono, and so was the blonde man. Naruto frowned. No one ever told at the academy that he got married.

He shrugged.

The small note under the picture read

"Our wedding "ttebane"

Naruto paused...'ttebane? Waht the ..."ttebayo...

"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki, now Namikaze Kushina"

* * *

><p>please review and tell me how am i doing. Alos, i would like to explain a few things. Not in the manga nor anime were mentioned minatos teammates as geinin, only one pic, and neither of them were the parents of konoha 11, so i made them up :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

hello, Akari here!

Thank you all for your reviews, hope you like this.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki, now Namikaze Kushina"<p>

For a very long time Naruto just stared at the picture, not even knowing what to think. His mind was in a turmoil now. All that registered there was the simple fact.

Uzumaki...

Which meant that he had family once, that he wasn't a no name orphan. Maybe this Kushina knew about his parents too? She is an Uzumaki too...but wait...

The house was half burned, deserted, old and very dusty.

Which meant that both of them were dead.

His face fell. He wanted to ask this Uzumaki Kushina so many questions...but now...

Sigh.

He closed the photo album and was about to place it where it was, when something caught his eye.

Another small book, battered and dirty. But what amazed him was the small fact that it was orange!

He picked it up. It was a notebook.

The first page had a small doodle of a ninja with long hair, wearing a hitai-ate. A closer look showed that there was a circular symbol drawn on the headband...a few minutes of looking at it with squinted eyes and he realized that he wore the symbol on his back-a red swirl, the same symbol that all the big jninja (A.N lets not forget that he is only 9) wore on their shoulder and back.

That got him excited. Who else of the kids wore that symbol? It made him feel special, somewhat...like when that teme wore his fan on his back, or when the girl with freaky white eyes has on her back and sleeves...

Needless to say, he was smiling, even though he didn't know exactly why, but really he didn't care, at least he knew that the smile was real, unlike some he wore...especially in class.

His eyes excitedly ran over page one.

The handwriting was a bit off, like written in a hurry, and excitement.

"I don't even know why i am doing this, 'cos you are just a notebook, but never mind, if Mito-sama asked me to keep you , then I will, so deal with it, notebook-san, 'ttebane"

Naruto chuckled. The writer was a very interesting person for sure, and he knew it was Uzumaki Kushina, because she said 'ttebane. Come to think of it, it did sound a lot like his own 'ttebayo.

"I am not going to write too much here, especially when that Namikaze baka is looking! Gah, and he just had to have the same dream as me! Grrrr, i want to be the first female hokage! And he really had to get up and say that he wants to become hokage too, to be accepted by everyone! Pfff...he is just a sissy"

Now the yellow haired boy was a bit hesitant of reading this, it was what the wife of the Forth had written. So, no matter how much his excitement and curiosity ate him, he let the notebook down and sighed He shouldn't even be here, he felt like he was prying in the life of others, even if that other carried the same surname as him, and he was excited at the prospect of having a family...once.

Maybe this Kushina was an aunt to him, or smth...

The thought that maybe she could be his mother crossed his mind, but despite his stubbornness, he knew that having the forth as his father was a bit unreal. Besides, if he had a son, everyone would know, plus he wouldn't be treated like a monster of some sort. He would have friends, family, a life like...like...

Like Sasuke Uchiha has.

Slowly he left the room and closed the door. He didn't know why, but he felt this strange connection to the house, it all seamed a bit familiar to him, and he couldn't explain why.

And the name...

Uzumaki Kuahina

He slowly made his way to the second room.

It was another bedroom.

He gulped.

It looked like a nursery.

A wooden bed stood out near the corner by the window. The walls and shelves were packed with books and strange kunai with three prongs. This was something new to Naruto.

The kunai were a bit different from the one he had found. Instead of the two prongs, they were three pronged.

Sandaime jiji hadn't let him keep the two pronged cool kunai. But now, he was looking at a verity of cooler kunai!

His mind wondered off to the bed again. There was a book lying there, a cream colored book.

He carefully took, it, heart beating fast.

"Come on! Why are you so...stop it! you are making me worry 'ttebayo!", he yelled at his chest, and was about to start the rant when he realized how stupid it looked.

Sigh.

He opened the book.

A picture fell off. He quickly picked it up. It was taken outside, near the hokage tower. Naruto knew it, because he had been there so many times for various reasons- to annoy jiji, to catch him reading an orange book, to get a good long talk about his pranks...

A yellow haired man was doubled over by the weight of the boxes on him, a pout plastered on his face, eyes never leaving the figure in front of him- Uzumaki Kushina, realized Naruto.

She had a finger pointing at him, like telling him where to carry the boxes.

It was a hilarious sight, but Naruto wasn't laughing, he was staring at the red haired woman.

She had a very large stomach.

Even if Naruto was still a 9 year old, he knew what a big stomach meant, he had seen a woman telling jiji that he was going to become a garndfather, and that she wanted him to choose the name.

She had a big tummy.

So The fourth really was going to have a child. Then why didn't anyone know of him, or her?

Putting the picture aside, he took the book.

"Tale of the gutsy ninja"

As Naruto wasn't that much of a reader, actually he disliked reading, unless it was really interesting, he just flipped through the pages, all thw hile wondering why would a book with such a cool name be in the nursery of Yondaimes child?

When he neared the end, he saw a small writing.

It was different from the one he read form the notebook.

So it wasn't Kushina Uzumaki who wrote it.

The handwriting was very neat, collected and gave of the aura of cleverness.

not even pausing to think along those lines, he read.

"I want my son to read this book. We are a family of shinobi, and both Kushina and me understand and accept this. We might not be there to raise him...I at least hope that this will reach him, i want him to know the way a true shinobi must live, besides, i am sure he would love to know where his name came from.

Arigatou, Jiarya sensei, I am proud to call my son after your character, me and Kushina are proud to be his parents, i feel that he is destined for great things,

Just like his namesake in the book.

Thank you for letting us name him Naruto"

His hands were shaking. All he did was just stare at the book, at the small note that the Yondaime...no his..f-father had written...a note to his sensei...

Sinking to the floor, hand still gripping the book, he cried.

Cried because now he knew the truth, now he knew that he had a family.

A family that loved him, that wanted him, that didn't despise him.

He was wanted...

Kushina Uzumaki and Namikaze Minato.

His parents.

He hugged the book tightly. Now he knew why he felt at ease here, why was this place so foreign yet so welcoming. This was his home.

He sat there on the floor, still hugging the life out of the book for what seemed like hours. A low growling snapped him from his thoughts.

He looked around in alarm-no one.

The growling continued. He looked down and sweatdropped at his own silliness. It was his stomach, demanding food. After all he hadnt eaten anything in a nearly a day!

Getting up, he practically ran out of the room. He didn't bother going to the kitchen, he just walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

I will come back. I want to know more, I need to know more 'ttebayo! Maybe i'll ask jiji about it...

No, there was a reason why jiji never told me about them. He always said that the information may cause another war and endanger my life...

Well, i trust Saru-jiji. He is the hokage after all...

A small smile graced his lips.

He had found out who his parents were, they loved him, and wanted him.

His eyes widened. Yondaime was a master of fuuinjutsu. There must be a library somewhere in the house!

A wicked grin replaced the innocent childish smile.

He was going to beat the fourth, and become hokage 'ttebayo! He was going to become a fuuinjutsu master!

He started to do a freaky dance around himself.

A growl.

Er...maybe fuuinjutsu can wait a bit. Now, off to Ichirakus!

"Here i come!"

He was gone in a flash of orange. It WAS ramen after all.

* * *

><p>I didnt want him to guess at first that kushina might be his mom, i tried to take it a bit slow, hope it turned out ok.<p>

Anyway, i wanted to say a few things. This fic is going to be long, and i'll try to stick to cannon, with a few changes. I am thinking of putting a fem haku/naruto pairing, what do you say? This wont be a harem, and wont be a naru/hina.

Please say what you think about the pairings.

Plus another note. I wont be making him super strong, i'll take it slow, he will be much stronger then cannon Naruto for sure, but he wont be invincible, he wont be able to defeat orochimaru. Lets face it, even kakashi who graduated at 6, even he wasnt that strong! Besides, i would like to point out that its not possible to learn elemental manipulation at a very young age, chakra coils arent developed yet.

Please tell me what you think and review, it'll be a lot of help :)

* * *

><p>please review and tell me how am i doing. Alos, i would like to explain a few things. Not in the manga nor anime were mentioned minatos teammates as geinin, only one pic, and neither of them were the parents of konoha 11, so i made them up :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

hello, Akari here!

loved the reviews, thank you very much!

And to Narjiro, well, i already have a fic going with a naru/tayu pairing, and i wanted something else in this one.

I am not going to put the romance soon, at least these few chapters for sure.

In the meantime i'll think of a good pairing :) and suggestions are welcome as long as they are not overused :)

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Crash!<p>

"Whoa...are you ok Naruto?" came a worried voice. The speaker was an elderly man, with graying hair.

"Hai...i'm alive!" murmured Naruto to the dirt and got up, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Gomenasai Ichiraku jiji!"

He man frowned but shrugged it off.

"So...ramen?"

"Hai! I want miso ramen, 6 bowls!"

"Only 6? Who are you and what did you do to Naruto Uzumaki?"

A nervous laugh.

"Come on oassan, it's me! I am just..." his eyes rested on the clock hanging on the wall. it was 7:30 am "holy crap, i'll be late!..."

The man put a bowl of ramen in front of the boy and watched him wolf it down in mere seconds. Another bowl was already in his hand to replace the first one.

I forgot about academy! Iruka-sensei is so going to kill me!

Their classes started at 8:00 and Iruka was never fond of late students. Incidentally, Naruto was nearly always late. That was why he always had to answer in front of the class, then perform a jutsu, which he couldn't do. The only jutsu he could decently perform was the kawarimi. His henge wasn't good, but at least it was acceptable, and as for his bunshin...

His bunshin no jutsu sucked. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get a normal looking clone, all of them were pale and dead.

Oh well, his eyes lit up, he was going to learn a few things for sure, all he needed was to get the way to the library in his...no, his parent's house. He smiled at the thought and felt warmth spread through him, which had nothing to do with the hot ramen he was still slurping.

But first he needed to get to the academy.

After finishing the bowl and giving a few yen to Teuchi, he ran off.

Avoiding bumping into people, who he knew were very aggressive towards him especially in the mornings, he spotted the familiar building and sprinted to the door.

BANG!

The door opened and he came stumbling inside, wheezing from the need of air. Damn he needed to train harder, and be a bit faster too...He saw Uchiha Sasuke smirking at him from the front seat, his eyes as though challenging him

_Usaratonkachi..._

Ok, getting faster-priority No 1.

Iruka was glaring daggers at him.

"Uzumai..." he growled. The class chuckled, well most of them. Some were bored and sleeping, some were eating, some smirking...

"Eh...sorry i'm late..."

He racked his brain for an explanation. Iruka's face showed that whatever he said wouldn't be needed, there will be punishment for sure, but he still tried!

"I eh...tripped over a bowl of ramen...and a black cat crossed my path..." his voice died down. Iruka's eye was twitching.

"Just. . Your. ."

Suddenly fearing for his life, he ran to his seat, which, as usual was beside Sasuke. He didn't even know why he sat there, he was getting yelled at by Sakura-chan and Ino for it...

"Now, since all of you, who bothered to come.." a pointed look " are here, lets start the lesson, and you can thank Naruto, we are going over Henge no jutsu again"

The class groaned. A small killing intent was directed at him, not that they knew what it was or how to do it.

Gulp.

It the cat right? And the ramen! Damn, next time i'll have to think of something else, way cooler then a black cat crossing my path..i mean who uses that?

A few miles away a silver haired jonin sneezed.

The class ended as another disaster for Naruto. He was laughed at, again.

His henge of Sandaime sucked, and he knew it too. But what could he do? He poured as much chakra he had in the jutsu and it never turned out normal...like Sasuke's, or Sakura-chans...

He was walking along the street, hands in pockets, thinking about his awesomeness.

He kicked a rock. Who was he kidding? Pfff awesomeness? The most amazing thing he had ever done was the oiroke no jutsu...he hadn't showed that to anyone...yet.

But other then that, he really sucked. How was he going to become hokage?

His feat led him to the house of his parents. He smiled and bit his thumb to draw some blood and wiping it on the seal, entered.

He had remembered that small fact on his way back. And he was ready to go to the other sealed door, he was pretty sure it was a library.

He wanted to live here, his small apartment was given to him by jiji, but he felt he belonged here...the scent of a family...

He took a deep breath and coughed violently.

Ok, maybe this place needed some cleaning, but first, the library!

He climbed the stairs and carefully put some blood over the seal.

Click!

With a triumphant smile on his face, he entered the room.

He was right, it was a library. There were a lot of shelves on the walls filled with books and scrolls of different sizes. And there was a small table in the corner. He went over there to take a look.

It seemed to be a study of some kind. His father's study.

There were some scrolls on the table, some on the floor.

All of them had a strange diagram drawn. Another seal. And so many lines...

But there was a smaller scroll on the edge, it was a letter.

Very curious, Naruto reached out to read it.

The same neat script met his eyes, butt his one was more frantic...he couldn't pinpoint what made him think that.

"Sandaime sama, Kyuubi broke free, a man with a mask freed him, tried to kill Naruto and Kushina. I suspect it's Madara Uchiha, he was the only one to use time and space manipulation.

I am going to use Shiku Fuujin and incorporate Hakke no Fuin Shiku to the seal. Naruto will be the new jinchuuriki for the kyuubi no kitsune. There is no other way, i know you understand...

One more thing, Naruto must be viewed as a hero, he will be a hero, i believe it.

Best regards, Minato Namikaze"

The scroll fell from his hands.

Now, he knew the truth. Why they called him a monster, why they called him a fox sometimes, the looks, the hate...

He curled in a ball on the ground, refusing to cry. He wanted to understand, but his 9 year old mind couldn't figure out the simple reason why...

Why him? Why did it have to be like this?

He suddenly had the urge to punch the Yondaime...

His mind went blank for some time, no thoughts, no nothing, he just sat there, hugging his knees and still not crying.

The grown ups knew. Iruka knew, jiji knew, Teuchi ossan knew...

His eyes widened.

They knew! and they still accepted him! But...

Was he a monster? Like so many said?

_Naruto must be viewed as a hero..._

No! He wasn't! If his father didn't think that he will be, then he wasn't...

What about his mother?

Wait...

He took the scroll again.

_New jinchuuriki?_

There were others too?

His head hurt from too much thinking. But somehow, he felt lighter, like a burden was released from him. Now he knew the truth. And now he knew about his new resolve to be hokage. To be acknowledged by everyone as Naruto, not a monster, but a shinobi of the hidden leaf, a future hokage, dattebayo!

He stood up and carefully put back the scroll on the table.

Now, i need to get stronger. Lets see...

He stood in a thinking position.

Everyone in class has a family to teach them...they have their own jutsu, well most of them. Sasuke lost his family but he still learns from scrolls, why cant I? I have scrolls and books too after all...

Ok, those ninja in green vests are fast, and they know a lot of jutsu...

Damn...

He hit his head on the closest shell out of frustration.

The pain only increased, making him moan and hold the throbbing place.

His eyes searched the shelf he hit. It was all about fuuinjutsu, starting from the beggining, to the most advanced. Half of the scrolls were huge and had the red swirl on them, the other half were small scrolls and notebooks.

They were written by hand.

Wow!

He took one of the scrolls which read.

"A guide to fuuinjutsu, the art of sealing.

Hitsory of Uzushiogakure no sato"

He paused. Uzushio? Never heard of it.

Shrugging, he went to the next section. Even if he would never admit it, he knew he sucked at everything, so he had to take the begginer stuff for everything he deemed right to know, or at least he thought...

After picking up a scroll on basic taijutsu and a guide to chakra control (he remembered Iruka-sensei telling them something about it),he settled the three scrolls on the floor and sighed.

"All right! Time to get started!"

Another coughing fit escaped him.

"Ok...maybe I should clean up first..."

Lazily he got up and darted downstairs looking for a cloth, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

><p>Ok, hope this chap was normal. i know there isnt any action just yet, but its only the start, so no worries, there will be action for sure. next chap-training :) who knows what will he learn xD<p>

i dont want him to have a taijutsu style just yet...but he will later, its smth i have thought of, his taijutsu will be a bit incomplete, like sasukes without the sharingan...wont tell more :P

review please


	6. Chapter 6

hello, Akari here!

A time skip will be here, i am guessing you are all tiered of it a bit, so read on, the fun begins here.

Oh and, well, i dont think i will be focusing so much on romance just yet. I want that stage to be when they are a bit more grown. Still, enjoy

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Previous chapter.<p>

"Ok...maybe I should clean up first..."

Lazily he got up and darted downstairs looking for a cloth, grumbling under his breath.

Chapter 6.

Naruto worked on cleaning the house and making it a place fit to live for nearly the whole day. No matter how much he disliked cleaning (after all, he lived very messy, and nearly never cleaned after himself) but this was the house of his parents, his house, and he wanted to live here to, he wanted the place to be clean.

Mostly he needed to do dusting, the rooms were not remotely dirty. As he did the work, he thought of how exactly was he going to explain his absence from the apartment to his jiji. Option one- tell him and wait for his reaction. Option two- don't tell him and get scolded at later, 'cos jiji was the hokage and he would find out eventually. With a sigh it was decided that option one was the best. He didn't really want to lie to the old man, plus he wanted to know a bit more about his parents. Sure he could read the diary-notebook his kaa-san kept and the small scrolls his father left, but it just wasn't the same...

Around 7 in the evening he was done.

_Now training! No wait, I have to talk to jiji first, what if he doesn't let me stay here? Oh well, then i'll just use tactics..._

He grinned evilly and ran out of the house, not forgetting to lock it with the handy seal.

The hokage was a man, and in times of...eh need, he gave in to his vices. That was the sole reason why a huge pile of paperwork was seen on the table, apparently abandoned, and Sarutobi was seen relaxing, his eyes engrossed in a little orange book.

"Hokage jiji!", came a yell.

Said hokage quickly hid the book in one of the drawers, and lucky him it was just in time, for a blonde haired boy nearly crashed the door open and lunged in the room.

"Naruto...?"

He fixed the boy with an unreadable stare.

Naruto fidgeted. After all its not every day you tell your grandfather figure that you know about your real parents and have a demon fox seaed in your gut.

"Jiji, I um found..."

The hokage sighed.

"I know Naruto"

Blink.

Another blink.

A good impression of a gaping fish.

"Huh? But how?"

The old man smiled sagely. Naruto just grumbled.

"I am sorry you had to find out this way, but you have to understand that the information is very dangerous, it can get you killed, therefore, you must not tell anyone yet"

his eyes lightened up. _Yet? So it means..._

"So i can tell them in time?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, when you are strong enough to protect yourself, you can."

"YATTA!" he hugged 'his jiji' making him choke out of lack of needed air.

"Um, ano...I want to live in their house", he said in a timid, but strong voice.

The hokage smiled.

"I trust you will keep it in a better shape then the apartment?"

The boy blushed. So he wasn't very tidy, but he cleaned the place today dattebayo!

"Hai! I will! Now I need to get stronger! Jiji, I want to prove to Konoha that i'm not a demon, and i want to do it with my accomplishments! I really really really want to use my father's last name..."

"No. Not until you are ready. Till then, you will be known as you are now, only a part of you full name."

The genuinely confused look and the slight titling of the head to the left made the old hokage chuckle.

"Your full name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto", he said with a soft smile. He loved Naruto as a grandchild, and for once, aside from the fear, he was happy to know that the boy knew. He owned him the truth and he still found out on his won.

The boy beamed, radiating happiness.

"Yosh! I got training to do! Ja jiji, see ya later when i come and get that hat!"

He was nearly at the door, when he turned around and asked.

"Ano, still Saru-jiji, how did you know?"

"That is a hokage secret"

A few miles away near a memorial stone a silver haired figure sneezed.

"Will you tell me?"

"Naruto, I have a village to run, go on, you had training, am i correct?"

"Maaa, you just want to read the freaky orange book, don't you?"

With that he disappeared, leaving a rather gaping hokage.

_How did he...?_

Naruto ran back home very fast, and nearly crashed through the door panting. Keeping a tight hold on his precious ramen (the thought that the kitchen was empty occurred to him while he was leaving the hokage tower...well, more like his growling stomach did. So he had gone and bought a lot of instant ramen cups) he trotted to the kitchen and set them up in one of the shelves. He noticed some outdated ramen there, and took it all off in a pile to throw away. He was sure that neither of his parents would appreciate him eating old food, even if it was 9 year old ramen.

Sigh.

He needed to go grocery shopping and he had to get his stuff out of the apartment too. He looked longingly at the celling, where the study and te library were.

Training would have to wait a bit it seemed. And his old apartment was on the other side of Konoha!

He groaned. But then his eyes lit up. Well, he could make all that into training, somewhat. He would run all the way, that would make him faster...

With that thought, he ran off.

Timeskip 4 years.

Today was the graduation exam. Nearly 4 years had passed since the day he found the house and the truth of his heritage. Naruto indeed kept his word, he hadn't told anyone. Instead, he focused on his training. It mostly consisted of relearning the academy 3-he sucked at them after all, some basic fuuinjutsu, basic taijutsu, which he changed a bit and chakra control.

On the very first day of his training, he had accidentally stumbled across a very useful jutsu- the kage bunshin. The ability to pass the memories amazed him, but he understood the risks. He used them only for his chakra control training and an occasional sparring partner for taijutsu- needless to say, it wasn't going that good. The clones dispersed after a hit or two, and he was getting pissed. How much could he learn the katas? Luckily the academy helped a bit. He had occasional spars with Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha- they were the best in the year.

He was very proud of his accomplishments so far. Sure, Sasuke knew some cool fire jutsu, but naruto wasn't bothered by the fact...too much. He was very proficient with kawarimi, henge and kage bunshin. He still couldn't do the bunshin. According to the chakra control scroll, he had too much chakra for such a simple justu, so he gave it up. Currently he had finished the tree walking exercise, which had brought joy to him. He had danced around the training ground for some time, yelling on top of his voice how awesome he was. Then some ninja poofed and he had to leave. But like any 10 year old kid, the 'poof' fascinated him, and he vowed to learn that justu, hell he even swore to make a cooler version of it! But he left it for the time he became genin. Currently his pride were the small weight seals drawn on his hands and feet. His own work. He soaked sealing like a sponge, and Yondaime's notes and occasional writings here and there helped a lot! He could create basic seals already, but it was only the beginners level yet. He knew from the theory he read that advanced fuuinjutsu was made with hand signs, no drawing there. But each animal meant one things. For justu and seals they were different. That was at least as far as he could understand.

He didn't show off his skill in class, well, there really was nothing to show off. Sure, he read more and got smarter, but he only knew the 3 jutsu and he wanted to keep kage bunshin a secret, just like his fuuijutsu.

He only showed his skills in taijutsu. He had read over the basic katas. But There was a line underlined a few times in the scroll. It said about weights and speed. So Naruto decided to do just that. After all, he himself had thought of speed too. He wanted to be fast, like his dad.

Besides, from all the theory he read on the hiraishin, it required speed. And he really wanted to learn it!

Currently his weight seals were about 400 pounds in total. He looked at his hands and beamed. The seals were connected . Once he deactivated them, they glowed and spread all over his body in a spiraling manner till they touched each others ends, then the seal disappeared. Naruto did need to train with his speed too. He had found the seal design in his fathers notes. And he had worked a few month on it. First picking it apart and trying to understand, then memorizing it. Then and olny then drawing on himself with the help of clones.

When he had grown out of his old clothes, he had looked in the house and found some old closes of his father-from his genin days.

As he didn't have much money and most of it went on kunai and food, he decided he would wear them too, or part of the outfit anyway. Currently he was dressed in white pants, a dark blue shirt and a white jacket over it, with blue stripes going on both shoulders. The jakcket had the red uzumaki swirl on the back and he also had a silver swirl attached to his shoulder.

He loved orange and had many orange clothes too, but right now, he just wanted to be more ...white?

He looked around. Not many were left. And most of the kids had passed...

"Uzumaki Naruto" came the voice of one Umino Iruka.

The yellow haired jinchuuriki took a deep breath to calm himslelf, and slowly walked across the room to the door where a scarred chuunin and a white haired man were waiting for him.

Trying to control his thumping heart, he pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>Well, hope you liked it. i tried not to make him super, he is just a kid after all. but this is just the start, so please review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

hello, Akari here!

i would like to thank you for all the reviews,adn i'll try to make the chapters longer and more detailed. hope you like this one, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Previous chapter.<p>

Trying to control his thumping heart, he pushed the door open.

Chapter 7

The sight that greeted him was not so pleasant to say the least. He knew he needed to prove himself to the village, and the currently sneering face of one of the examiners wasn't the best good luck sign in the world. Yup, Mizuki hated him, that was for sure. He could see it in his eyes, like he wanted to fry him alive or something. He shuddered at the thought.

Sighing he looked at Iruka. At least he was smiling.

"Ok Naruto, I want you to perform the bunshin no jutsu"

_My worst. Every year they put it, damn..._

But this time, he had a plan. He had worked on it for a month, if it didn't work...well, he will just have to stay in the academy again.

He took a deep breath.

_Ok here goes nothing!_

Forming the ram sign, he called out.

"Bunshin no jutsu!"

_Fuuin, kai!_

A small seal on his hands glowed blue for a second and in a large poof of smoke, 2 clones appeared, perfectly healthy. Naruto peeked an eye and smiled. _It worked! Hell yeah i am awesome!_

The clones dispersed and Naruto still grinning from ear to ear took the hitai-ate proudly and tied it on his forehead. He had let his hair grow out, like his fathers had been, so he tied the cloth under his bangs and smiled. Sure he wouldn't tell anyone, but what keeps them from _guessing?_

"Well done, Naruto"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka gave him a smile, while Mizuki sneered.

The boy quickly left, jumping up and down on the way.

_Ichiraku ramen! I'm on my way to you!_

Naruto dropped himself on the huge bed in his parents' bedroom. He had passed! And no one noticed that he technically cheated! He raised his left hand and stared at the small spot where the seal had been. he was lucky no one noticed it, that was probably the biggest flaw in his awesome plan!

It was his only self made seal yet. Well, more like a simple storage seal a bit modified. It was designed to store chakra. He had spent many days and sleepless nights trying to figure out a way to make a kage bunshin pop with the ram seal meant for most elementary jutsu like a simple bunshin. He had checked his fathers notes, and through the huge fuuinjutsu scroll. The result was the small seal. He had checked and rechecked exactly how much chakra he put to get 2 kage bunshin, and stored it. The ram sign triggered the seal and dispersed the chakra in a special flow through his body, the flow that was triggered by the cross sign he usually made for kage bunshin. So, the result were the two perfect clones! Damn he was awesome!

The was one small problem.

He couldn't use that seal for more then once.

"Hmph, i'll just learn to do jutsu without hand signs. And that Sahringan won't copy it then, hell yeah!"

He had taken a liking to reading, when he had finished "Tale of the Gusty Ninja" three years ago. The book was great, and it was about a guy named Naruto too! After that he had looked through the small library and found some books on history (well, he did it, 'cos he wanted to be hokage 'ttebayo, and by reading some of his fathers notes, he understood that power and jutsu wasnn't everything, he had to be smart too. First thing he did was look up all the clans in Konoha.

The book proved to be very interesting. Plus, it also had information about the greatest shinobi Konoha had to offer.

Like Sandaime. He never knew that his jiji was the 'Kami no Shinobi'

The three legendary sannin, Hatake Sakumo, the InoShikaChou trio...

But what interested him most was the fight between the founders- Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. He felt that the book had incomplete information on all of it, it just seemed too...good to end.

He shrugged.

Tomorrow, he will have to go and have his ID picture taken. Finally, he was becoming a ninja. Step 1- gennin complete.

He turned on his stomach and took the small notebook on the bedside table. He hadn't touched it since the first day he got here.

_Oh well, im sure okaa-chan wouldn't really mind me reading it, would she?_

_"I am not going to write too much here, especially when that Namikaze baka is looking! Gah, and he just had to have the same dream as me! Grrrr, i want to be the first female hokage! And he really had to get up and say that he wants to become hokage too, to be accepted by everyone! Pfff...he is just a sissy..."_

His parents had shared the same dream he does! Wait, sissy? Huh?

_"I am so tired of that baka! Tch, him and all his fangirls! Its only my first day and i already made some friends! Ya hear me notebook baka? There is Mikoto chan, she is so nice! And Tsume, Yoshino are cool too. Hitomi Hyuuga is a bit timid, and shy...and she keeps giving Namikaze baka those look! heheh, she has a crush on him and he is such an idiot to not notice!"_

Naruto felt a very weird sense of de ja vou, but shrugged it off.

_"I believed Namikaze baka to be a sissy, but it seems i was wrong, he really is strong, today he made me believe that he could become hokage..Damn it! Damn him for saving me, damn those kumo ninja for the stupid kidnapping! Grr 'ttebane...he told me that my hair is beautiful, my hair that i hated all my life, why is it that i start to like it? Tch, Namikaze baka!"_

The book fell off his hands, he was dosing off. It had been a long day, and he had to wake up early. The scenes of his father heroically saving his mother when she was kidnapped started to fill his dreams. It was a good dream, but he didn't know that in real it had ended with a slap and yelling due to a certain redhead being pissed at the small fact that he saved her. She could have handled it herself!

But right now, that didn't even bother the young blonde boy, peacefully sleeping with the notebook tucked under his arm. He didn't know that tomorrow a whole new adventure was waiting for him with wide arms in the face of one Sarutobi Konohamaru and a mess with the oiroke no jutsu.

That night a shinobi of Konoha was caught stealing from the hokage tower.

2 days later.

Naruto was late, again! He ran on the rooftops to the academy, panting hard. After all it was a bit hard to even move around when you have upped the weight seals. He threw the door open and leaned on the frame, trying to catch his breath. The whole class looked at him. Sakura and Ino were in a middle of a wrestling match over the seat next to Sasuke. Iruka had a vein popping on his head. naruto scratched his head and said halfheartedly.

"Er, gomen, i was later, i er...a black cat crossed my path?"

Iruka exploded. The class shivered.

".. NOW!"

Without any other word, the boy sprinted to the closest seat, which turned out to be the one next to Sasuke and tried to make himself as small as possible. _Damn, Iruka-sensei sure can be scary when he wants to...And i need cooler excuses..._

He pouted.

"All right, now when you are finally settled, i'll tell you who will be on your teams"

From the slight frown and glare on the Uchihas face, it was clear that the prospect of a team didn't really make him happy. Not one bit.

"Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto.."

The blonde raised his head in expectation.

"..Haruno Sakura.."

He cheered while Sakura hit her head on the desk.

"..and Uchiha Sasuke"

Sakura jumped up and down, while it was Naruto's turn to hit his face. Damn it hurt.

He liked Sakura very much, but that teme...he glared at him.

And got a fiercer glare in return.

"Don't get in my way, dobe"

"What did you say teme!"

"Team 8" yelled Iruka, "Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Team 9 is in circulation, Team 10- Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji"

_Jiji wanted the second InoShikaChou? Cool, ttebayo_

"Now, the rest will be told to you by your jonin senseis, who will be here shortly"

So they waited.

And waited.

A woman with red eyes and curly brown hair took team 8 away.

And waited some more.

A man with a cigarette lazily walked in and team 10 left.

They waited.

Iruka left.

And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"He is late!" Sakura screeched. Both boys covered their eyers. Damn, where the hell does she keep it? She infuses chakra in her lungs for sure, that is inhuman!

Sasuke just 'hn' ed and crossed his hands under his chin, brooding. Sakura started fawning over him, as usual. And Naruto...

"What are you doing Naruto...that's not going to work, he is a jonin!"

Naruto just smirked and secured the chalk filled eraser on the door.

"We will see.."

Sasuke looked in interest, but trued to hide it in the glare.

Footsteps were heard and all three held their breaths.

The door opened and the eraser fell on a...silver head? Huh?

The figure gave an eye smile.

"You three, i don't like you"

After a group sweatdrop and a beating (curtsy of Sakura) the three of them found themselves on the roof, sitting on the steps and the jonin peering at them with the creepy eye smile.

"Now, lets introduce ourselves. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future..."

* * *

><p>i tried to make this a bit longer. next chap, the bell test<p>

i hope you dont mind me putting a bit of kushinas and minatos history here, i thought it would be cute if naruto read some kind of a diary kuchina kept.

please review and give suggestions :)


	8. Chapter 8

hello, Akari here!

i am trying to keep most of the story closer to cannon, so enjoy

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Previous chapter.<p>

"Now, lets introduce ourselves. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future..."

Chapter 8

"Sensei, tell us about yourself first, you know..." she fidgeted under his piercing gaze " um, give us an example?"

The jounin pondered for a few minutes, then shrugged.

"Example huh, ok, my name Hatake Kakashi-.."

Naruto gave a sharp intake of breath. Everyone turned to look at him. He quickly composed himself and blushed in embarrassment.

"..I like a few things, dislike a lot of things, dreams...hmm, i have a lot of hobbies."

He eye smiled.

Que group sweatdrop.

"He only told us his name!"

The boys agreed. But to Sasuke or Sakura the name "Hatake Kakashi" didn't mean anything. But for Naruto, it was like a bomb. Hatake Kakashi was one of his fathers students. he was in his genin team with...Rin, and Uchiha...Obito, yup, thats it. Naruto titled his head in curiosity. In the picture, the silver haired boy didn't have his hiate over his eye. Did he lose it? His eyes widened and he started to picture the man in front of him, no wait, the boy from the picture fighting heroically and saving his teammates at the cost of his eye...

His eyes had stars in them. Sakura punched him while Sasuke was having a hard time not to freak out. And Kakashi, Kakashi was reading his book, but his attention was on his students-from the slight narrowing of his eye it was obvious.

"Ok, pinky, start"

Sakura sputtered some incoherent words and glared.

Kakashi raised his hands in defense.

"My name is Haruno Sakura! Not pinky! I like..." looks at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes "..-my hobby is..." Sasuke edged away closer to Naruto "- my dream is..." que a dreamy sigh "

"And your dislikes?" pressed on Kakashi.

"Naruto"

The smile dropped a bit on the face of said boy.

_It seems that girls her age are more interested in romance then being a shinobi..._

His mind wondered to a girl with purple likes going down both cheeks. Rin had been like Sakura...

"Next Raven"

Sasuke smirked at the nickname. He was already starting to like the jounin. Now, if only he would prove to be strong and teach him jutsu...

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes. I don't have a dream, its an ambition-to kill a certain man and revive my clan"

The two preteens looked at him, one with stars in her eyes, thinking how cool was her Sasuke-kun, and the other a bit wary, wondering if it was him the boy wanted to kill so much...

_Ah, figured as much. He wants to kill Itachi._

"All right, now Blondie"

Said 'Blondie' crossed his arms and pouted.

"Why does teme get a cooler nickname then me? No fair!"

Sasuke just smirked.

Kakashi just eye smiled and closed his ears.

After nursing their ears from a 'Dont call Sasuke kun a teme baka!', Naruto, started his introduction in his usual loud voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, especially Ichiraku ramen, and when im treated t it, hell yeah! , my hobby is comparing different flavors of ramen, my dislikes are people who treat others badly due to first impressions and inability to see the difference between a kunai and a scroll its sealed in.."

Needless to say, Sasuke and Sakura were confused by this.

"And my dream is to become hokage, to protect my precious people, to be acknowledged by them for who i am, and not for who might i be "

He smiled. Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

_He turned out well. Good to know that he is not spreading the fact that Minato sensei is his father. Ganbatte, Naruto._

"Now, I have to inform you of a few things"

That caught the attention of the three, who were busy glaring at each other.

"You are not genin yet"

Silence.

"WHAT?"

Three equally shocked expressions were facing him.

He smirked. This was so much fun!

"Only 9 will pass from the 29 graduates. You have to pass another test, this one with me. Get ready tomorrow for survival training."

He handed them scrolls which contained the information.

"But sensei"

"Yes Sakura?"

"We already did survival training at the academy..."

"Yes, you did, but this time, you will be surviving against me"

Sakura gulped.

"And don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up. 6:00 am, and don't be late."

A poof was heard and he disappeared.

_I have to learn how to do that ttebayo!_

Naruto looked at his teammates. Sasuke with his hands in pockets was already leaving, with Sakura clinging to his side, wanting a date.

He sighed. Sakura was never going to notice him. Why did he like her then? Maybe because he had seen how she was treated because of her forehead? That Sakura he knew, had seen was gone, that Sakura wasn't a fangirl.

Sigh.

He kicked the rock under his foot and went home, planning to read some more on fuuinjutsu.

Next morning, training ground 7, time 6:00

Three figures were seen slowly making their way to the destination.

"Ohayo.." came a very tired voice of Sakura.

"Ohayo"

"Hn"

Not having the power to even talk since all three of them were still sleepy and very hungry, they just waited in silence. Soon, Saruto and Sakura settled on the floor with their backpacks. Sasuke however, remained standing.

And they waited.

7:30

And waited...

9:00

And waited.

10:00

"Yo!"

A poof of smoke revealed the jounin. He was in his usual dark blue attire, watching them with the creepy eye smile of his.

"You're late!" yelled Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke just 'hn' ed and glared.

"Eh, gomen, gomen, you see, a black cat crossed my path and...-"

Sakuras eye was twitching. Sasuke was looking at him with sheer disbelief. _Is this guy really a jounin?_

Naruto haowever was doing a very good impression of a gaping fish. It was his excuse...

_Maybe its not so lame after all, heheh, i'll try better next time_

Sakura was eying the goofy grin on the blondes face with caution. It was the same grin he had when he planned something big, like when he painted the hokage mountain a month ago.

Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock from his pocket.

_He had an alarm clock with him and he was late? Sahanaro!_

Ignoring the vein that was ready to pop any second on the pink haired girl's head, he placed 3 bentos on the memorial and turned to them, holding two silver bells.

"Now, you have to get those bells from me. The one who wont have a bell, will be forced to watch the other two eat in front of him"

"But sensei, there are only two bells"

"Yes, Sakura, the one without a bell will return to the academy"

The preteens tensed.

"Now, you will have to come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise, you wont succeed"

"But sensei! We can kill you!"

"Sakura" whispered Naruto, "He isn't a jounin for nothing"

"Yosh! Now, on the count of three, one, two...three!"

Just as he uttered three, they disappeared.

_Well, at least they know how to hide._

He had spotted all of them. Sasuke was above on the tree, Saukra was under the bushes and Naruto...

Naruto was standing behind him, arms crossed.

He slowly turned around.

'You know, you are a weird one..."

"The only thing weird here is your hair!"

With those final words and a war cry, he darted at the jounin.

_He is faster then i thought!_

He quickly blocked the upcoming strike with his arm and jumped backwards.

"Shinobi lesson no 1- taijutsu." He put hand in his pocket and started to pull something out.

Sasuke frowned in the tree.

_Taijutsu doensn't allow weapons...whta is he..._

He nearly faceplamed. It was a small orange book.

Naruto nearly tripped.

"Whaaa...?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. The blonde just shrugged and prepared to attack. But no matter how hard he tried, his sensei always blocked. At least he felt a bit achieved when he put the book away.

He ran at him and prepared for a good kick, but the Kakashi in front of him disappeared, only to reappear behind him.

"Never lat your opponent get behind you. Konoha taijutsu no onni! Sennen Goroshi!"

_Thats the hand sign for tiger, its a katon jutsu! That dobe is going to get himself killed!_

"Naruto get out of there...!"

Too late.

Kakshi after executing his secret jutsu, which his own sensei had used on both Obito and him, he expected a yell, even crying but certainly not a..

Poof.

_Kage bunshin?_

He whirled around just to be attacked by nearly a dozen white and yellow blobs.

Sasuke was fuming.

_Where did the dobe learn such a jutsu? Isn't he supposed to be the dead last?_

_Thats Naruto...?_

Kakashi was destroying clone after clone with just a flick of his hand. But they were giving him a bit hard time. They were fast, and he had a very sinking suspicion that it wasn't the fastest they could go.

Soon, one of the clones grabbed him from the back and Naruto yelled something and dashed at him, fist at the ready.

The result was confusing, at least for Naruto. He had hit himself.

_Thats a quick kawarimi...'ttebayo._

He quickly dispelled the clones and found that he was alone. Flopping himself unceremoniously on the ground he tried to think over the confusing test. It didn't work as a low growling interrupted.

"Aw shut up!" he yelled at his stomach.

She sprinted through the trees, in hopes of finding Sasuke. But a strey root caught her foot and she stumbled forewark, catching herself in time to notice the jonin a few feet away from her, reading his book.

_Oh, Kami, he didn't see me..._

She was proven wrong when a lazy voice interrupted her musings.

"Sakura..."

She turned around and her world went blank.

A scream was heard throughout the forest.

_Sakura chan!_

Sasuke found the jonin in the center where he had been fighting Naruto. Quickly and precisely , he threw the shuriken at him. The jounin turned into a log.

_Damn, he noticed me!_

And he ran, trying to make up a plan to defeat the jounin, somehow.

But he was faster, the jounin was waiting for him at the other end.

Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not like them!"

"Tut tut, say it when you get the bell, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke saw red and charged.

A few minutes later the clearing was empty except for a certain head sticking out of the ground.

"Sasuke kun?" came a timid voice.

It was Sakura. He faced her. She was very pale, like she had seen a ghost.

"He, they...severed, h-hid h-ead..." she choked back a sob and fainted, leaveing a very irritated Sasuke.

"Teme?"

_Oh Kami, no..._

"Just get me out of here dobe!"

A ringing sound was heard in a distance.

Three very tired kids were sitting by the three logs. Well, actually one of them was tied, which was Naruto. He had tried to eat the bentos while Kakashi was testing the other two.

"You don't have to go back to the academy"

Sasuke smirked, Naruto whooped, but the strange feeling in his gut was telling him it wasn't party time. Sakura however was frowning a bit.

"You guys should quit the ninja career, you are not fit! None of you understood the meaning of the test!

"There was a meaning to it?"

He rubbed his forehead.

"You were supposed to work together, as a team."

"Teamwork" whispered Sakura. The other occupants looked at her.

"But the bells?"

"Was a way to see who would sacrifice himself for the sake of the mission, for the team"

He tuned away and looked at the all to familiar memorial.

"Do you know what this is? The names of heros are carved here. KIA"

Naruto was about to boast that his name was going to be there, but the way Kakashi held himself made him bit his tongue and keep silent.

"Killed in action. Many of my friends are here."

When he turned around, Sakura was crying, Sasuke was scowling at the distance and the blonde...Naruto had a solemn expression on his face, almost unreadable.

"Alright, i'll give you one more chance. Eat then we will continue, but...dont give anything to Naruto, I make the rules here, you are to obey me no matter what."

He disappeared. Sasuke and Sakura ach grabbed a bento and started eating. His stomach growled much to his discomfort. He tried to telepahically telll his stomach to shut up, but even he knew it was a very pathetic attempt.

"I'm not hungry, not at all..."

Sasuke looked at the blonde then checking the surroundings, gave him his half finished food. Sakura and Naruto stared at him like he was crazy. He just rolled his eyes and mentioned the blonde to hurry up. Sakura after a thought, followed Sasukes lead and offered Naruto her food too, complaining that she was on a diet and didn't really need that much food. Naruto was close to tearing up.

But he never got the chance to.

The sky darkened and electricity shot from the sky to them.

Kakshi had appeared, and he was pissed.

They gulped.

* * *

><p>phew, this was the longest chap i have written! i know this was evry close to cannon, but really, naruto is just a genin, promise he will be a bit stronger at the mission to wave. he is fast without the seals after all, and kakashi had a hard time keeping up with him with the seals<p>

oh well, next chap, wave :)

please review.


	9. Chapter 9

hello, Akari here!

i am sorry for not updating for quite some time, next chap might be a little late too, im busy with my university works :)

anyway, hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Previous chapter.<p>

Kakshi had appeared, and he was pissed.

They gulped.

Chapter 9.

The sky darkened and lightning cracked. His single eye was dangerously narrowed and ha was emitting killing intent. All three wannabe gennin were frozen to their spots.

"What did i telly you?" he thundered. Even his voice was making the hairs at the back of Naruto's head stand up.

"W-we..w.."

"We..we w-were..."

Gulp.

"You said yourself that we have to work together! So its teamwork in a way!", screamed Naruto, getting rid of some of the KI.

Sasuke and Sakura after a quick glance at each other nodded.

"True, he is our teammate, no matter what, we won't leave him" stated the Uchiha, his eyes closed.

Sakura nodded.

"Hai! We are a team three as one!"

They held their breaths.

"Three as one eh..."

The KI vanished, the sky cleared and all they could see was the smiling eye of the jounin.

"You guys pass"

Que group sweatdrop.

"Huh?" Naruto voiced what the others were thinking.

"You guys are the first ones to not listen to me. All the others just dumbly followed my orders, never thinking of the others in the team. You on the other hand did it. The first ever team i passed, who would have thought..."

The three cheered. Naruto quickly used the rope escape jutsu and freed himself. All of them were grinning.

"I want you to remember one thing. My closest friend taught me the this. In the shinobi world those who break the rules and regulations are trash, however, those who don't care about their friends are worse then trash"

Those words were met with absolute silence. He eye smiled and with a wave disappeared in a poof.

"Teme! I gotta learn that jutsu! 'ttebayo!", the blonde grumbled and cursing no one in particular, he left, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura and a staring Sasuke.

_When did the dobe get this strong?_

He didn't have time to muse too much about it. He left in a hurry to avoid a sticking Haruno on his arm.

* * *

><p>"Pinky at point A, im ready"<p>

"Raven point B, ready"

"..."

"..."

"Blondie, point C, i am ready to capture the target."

"You are late Naruto"

"Gomen a black c..-"

"Urasay! We have to catch that damned black cat first shannaro!"

"Alright, on the count of three...one...two...THREE!"

Three figures sprinted from the trees towards an unsuspecting black spot. Said spot suddenly moved, tuning out to be a black cat, a very fast black cat.

They surrounded her and Naruto jumped, catching the feline in his hands.

The thought why Sakura or Sasuke didn't do that wasn't occupying his mind at that moment. It should have.

"OW, get off off me, you stubid b..-"

"Target confirmed, red ribbon on the ear, its Tora" came the monotone voice of the stoic Uchiha.

"Can we..ooof GET A MISSION THATS NOT LAME!"

"AND NEXT TIME I"M CHOOSING THE NICKNAMES SHANNARO!'

Needless to say, one Hatake Kakashi had to regain his hearing for quite some time.

Holding the struggling cat in arm length, Naruto, along with team 7 entered the hokage tower.

"Aw, Tora chan, you are safe!"

The cat jumped into the hands of her owner, who promptly started squeezing the life out of the cat. Team 7 was eying the scene with sickly grins. Kakashi sweatdropped.

_Why did i deserve this?_

After the daimou's wife left, the hokage cleared his throat.

"Now team 7, your new mission is...do grocery shopping, walk the Inuzuka dogs, babysit the..-"

"No! Give us a real mission hokage jiji!" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. He had been expecting this. They had been doing nothing but D ranks for the past month. Oh well, he was going to get it from the hokage later. He put his hands in his pockets while Sakura bonked Naruto on the head.

"Naruto! You are still a gennin! The lowest rank! its normal for gennin teams to complete D ranks!" yelled Iruka.

"Naruto, do you know of the mission rankings and she shinobi ranks?" asked Sarutobi in a tired voice.

"Hai. Gennin, chuunin, special jounin, jounin, ANBU, sannin and Hokage. D ranks are for gennin. C-ranks-gennin and chuunin, B- ranks a chuunin and jounin, A ranks jounin. S ranks.."

Kakashi put his hand on the blondes head, shushing him.

_Damn the boy really does read a lot._

Iruka was impressed. Who knew his student hid so much intellect?

He looked at the hokage and Kakashi. They didn't even bat an eyelash. So they knew.

"Alright, i'll give you a C-rank."

Kakshi knew that his team was ready, but he still didn't expect a C-rank so fast. Gay would pester him about it now. Sigh. Not what he needed currently, but it couldn't be helped, the flames of youth shined eternally in his friend.

_Gah! Tell me i didn't think that! NO!_

Team 7 was surprised at first, but soon the surprise turned into slight worry, a confident smirk and a full blown smile.

"Hontou?"

"Yes Naruto, it will be a simple guarding mission."

"Who will be guarding? A princess? A cute redhead princess with long red hair..."

He stopped his rant when he noticed everyone was looking at him weirdly.

The hokage chuckled. It was normal for a boy to ah like a girl who looks like his mother. All boy modeled their perfect match after their mothers after all.

"Bring in Tazuna"

After a few minutes an old man enetered the tower. He was dressed in worn white and grey clothing, with a straw hat. Naruto screwed up his nose. The man was drunk. He had a bottle of sake in one hand and could barely move.

"These are the ninja who will protect me? But they are just nosy kids! Plus the blonde looks like a total idiot.", he stated in a drowsy voice.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's white collar to keep him in place. The boy looked murderous.

"You can't kill the client Naruto", he whispered in the boys ear, as if knowing the blondes thoughts.

Said blonde grumbled, but joined Sasuke in glaring at the man.

"Dont worry, i am a jounin, besides they can handle a simple bodyguard mission" said the white haired jounin.

The client squirmed. This didn't go unnoticed by one grey eye.

"Yosh team, we meet at the gates in one hour, don't be late!"

And he disappeared in a poof.

Naruto grumbled something about how it was unfair that he didn't know the awesome poof jutsu when he felt small killing intent.

It was Sakura.

Glaring at him.

Like a tiger watching his pray.

"Don't you dare be late!"

"H-hai..."

Gulp.

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared at the gates in 2 hours.<p>

So did Kakashi.

Funny they came at the same time.

"Sorry i wa slate, uh you see, there was this little old lady..."

"beacuse of the black cat i had to go back and take another route, when i tripped..."

Sakuras vein was popping.

Naruto backed away.

Sasuke was visibly annoyed.

"Maa, maaa, lets move out."

He received looks from his three adorable students. 2 heated glares and one thankful. Oh well, the joys of being a teacher...

Tazuna all the while was wondering if the weird bunch would help him.

* * *

><p>I know im making naruto more like cannon, but look at it logically, he cant be a genius fighter more powerful, then the hokage at 12! it will change once we get to the chuunin exams, he will gradually become stronger. plus, this naruto is much closer to the real one. he is powerful, will be more in the future, but i want to keep the ignorant and slightly dumb side of him when it comes to girls. and even in the cannon, those few days were funny for real, so its no big deal. next chap enter haku!<p>

Review please.


End file.
